Powered Up
by RedRover3173
Summary: [COMPLETE]Robin's never had powers to call his own, but when he suddenly obtains powers from Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire, will he keep them or give them up? And what do his 'friends' think?
1. Out of Body Experience

**

* * *

Hey this is so awesome. It's my first fanfic, so be nice. Hee hee.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy explored the isles of the new video games store. The girls had gone shopping, leaving them to endless amonts of virtual brain-melt. Beast Boy stoppedto lookat each game in the store.

"Sweet! Kung Fu Ninjas, Limited Edition just came out! Wow, look! They made Wicked Scary, the game! I bet Raven would blow us up if she played this1 Hey Cyborg, check this out: Mega Monkeys Five. Wanna buy it?"

"Whoa no. You remember what happened last time, don't you? Do you know how hard it is to digest a tire?"

Robin was in the corner, looking at a book filled with cheat codes. _I could kick some serious butt with these babies. _An evil grin spread across his face, as he continued to read. He made sure his back was turned so Cy and BB wouldn't see the book.

Beast Boy had explored the whole store except for the controllers. _Maybe a new one will give me better luck. Besides, black isn't really my color.I hope they have wireless ones in green._ He checked the prices and brands, but one of the was separated from the others. He loved it, even if the controller was silver. He grabbed it off of the shelf and bought it. He walked out, followed by Cyborg and Robin.

The girls were already back at the tower, having their own personal fasion show with, modeling their new clothes. The boys gathered around the Game Station, and Beast Boy opened his new toy. Starfire and Raven joined them, watching virtual cars race around in circles.During the entire game, BB's car didn't move an inch. He banged the controller on the ground, hoping to make it work. He began to press every button until something happened, and something _did _happen. Beast boy fell unconscious, along with his teammates, the device falling form his hand.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Raven's eyes slowly opened, her vision blurred. She could hear the familiar sounds of the Game Station and the moans of her friends. She placed a hand on her aching head. Something about her hand felt different. She blinked, clearing her vision, and gazed around the room. She looked down at her arms, noticing green gloves that she was wearing. Raven recognized them as Robin's, but why did she have them on?Cyborg was next to her, sitting up, rubbing his head. He stared at Raven, a confused expression on his face.

"What's the matter Cyborg?" she asked, wondering why the robot wasn't taking his eyes off of her.

"Raven? Uh, what are you doing in my body?"

She looked at herself, realizing that she was in Robin's uniform. She ran a hand through her hair, feeling spiked hair and hardened gel. She watched the others get up, notiicng her body lying on the floor.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" she questioned.

"Why am I in friend Beast Boy's body?"

"And why am I in Star's? Hey, look at these babies. I could do some serious damage with these pythons." Cyborg began to flex his new muscles. "Now I can get used to this."

Robin took over, raising his metal arm. "Okay, if I'm in Cyborg, Raven's in me, Cy's in Star, and Star's in Beast Boy, that means Beast Boy's in. . ."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" BB cried.

". . .Raven."

Tears streamed down his cheeks, as Beast Boy realized what had happened. "Of all the bodies to get stuck in, I have to get put in Raven. What am I supposed to do in this thing?" Two lights blew up, and more followed as he continued to whine.

"BB, take a chill pill. This isn't so bad after all."

"Easy for you to say. You super strength, but all I got was emotionless, moody, gothic freak! What are we gonna do?"

"You mess with my body, I'll kill you," Raven threatened.

"Who'd wanna see your body?" he retorted.

"First, you need to calm down," Robin ordered. "Second, we need to learn how to use each other's powers, like Raven and Starfire did. If they could conquer this, we all can."

"This'll be interesting," Raven said sarcastically.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**I hoped u lyked it. I'm planning 2 post the 2nd chapter 2morrow, so yeah. Bye!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	2. Another Switch

**I know it's hard to remember, but here's how it goes:**

**Cyborg is in Starfire.**

**Starfire is in Beast Boy.**

**Beast Boy is in Raven.**

**Raven is in Robin.**

**Robin is in Cyborg.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Raven wandered around in Robin's room. She hated Beast Boy. _Why did he have to be so stupid? This is all his fault. I had to go through this with Starfire, but why did I have to do it again. Didn't he recognize the control? If he does anything to my body, I'll kill him. _

She explored through Robin's closet. She found many of the same uniform she was wearing, thousands of masks, and about ten pairs of shoes. She rummaged through his other possessions, picking up one of his exploding disc. She carefully examined it, wondering how it exploded. It began to beep slowly, and became faster and faster. Soon Raven was covered in a layer of smoke, as was the rest of the room.

Robin stood at the door, laughing so hard, tears poured down his cheeks. His temporary metal hands wiped his face, as he saw the look on Raven's face.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Well, I bet you haven't exactly mastered being Cyborg yet, have you?"

He smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "How hard could it be? Just yell 'Booya' whenever we nail a villain, and kick Beast Boy's butt at videogames and I'm all set."

"Okay, how do you use your sonic cannon?"

He poked at the buttons on Cy's arm, hoping to turn it into a weapon. Instead, the color on his arms and legs faded into a dark gray. Robin was frozen in his footsteps. Raven walked up close to him. She put a hand over her mouth to refrain form giggling.

"Nice goin'," she joked. Raven exhaled on him, sending the pile of junk to the floor.

She headed to Cyborg's room, politely knocking on the door. He opened it, but it was kinda weird to see Starfire working like a mechanic.

"Uh, you have a problem lying in the hallway," she declared, referring to Robin. "His battery is dead. You night have to change it."

"Great, all I need is a bratty kid stuck in my body, who needs to be recharged."

"So how are you doing on the control?"

He led her to a table covered in tools and the strange device. "It's pretty high-tech, even for me. If we press two buttons at the same time, they should switch us back to normal. I could try it, but if I fail, I don't know what'll happen."

Raven shrugged Robin's shoulders. "It's not like we have much to lose."

"Yeah, but can you handle Beast Boy occupying your body for the rest of your life? He's already blown up most of the lights in the tower. If we don't try it now, we'll be living in darkness forever."

He charged Robin up, as she made her way to the main room. Beast Boy was sitting down, feet on the coffee table, clipping Raven's toenails. He looked up at her, and resumed his activity.

While still focusing on her toes, he began to talk. "You're toenails are longer than an alligator's tail. How do you put on your shoes?"

"And your brain is smaller than a grain of sand," she retorted, interested in chatting with him. "What's your point?"

She smiled when he didn't answer. _If I had my powers, I would snatch those clippers right out of his hands, but thanks to him, I don't have my powers. _She found Starfire in the kitchen, making some more food. _Like we haven't thrown up enough, _Raven said to herself. Star smiled as she saw Robin coming towards her, but the grin faded as she remembered it was Raven.

"I don't know about you, but as soon as I get my body back from that green freak, no offense, I'm gonna break that control in half."

Before the alien could answer, Robin and Cyborg entered the room. Cy had the control in hand. They gathered around him, staring at the weird object.

"Okay, let's see. If I press the red and silver buttons, Robin and I should switch." He lightly touched them and sure enough, they traded bodies. Happy to be back in his own body, Cyborg continued to switch his teammates. First, Starfire and Robin; second, Beast Boy and Robin; and last but not least, Raven and Robin.

"Booya! Who's good? Now, I need to get some sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." He exited through the door, followed by Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven turned to leave, expecting Robin to come too. She faced him, noticing the look on his face.

"Robin? Are you okay? You seem sorta out of it. What's wrong?" Her eyes were filled with concern.

The leader stared down at his hands. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, but he was far from fine.

**Okay, 2nd Chapter down. This is where writing gets a lot easier. I'll get a lot more chapters up faster, so stay tuned. Lol.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	3. Rude Awakenings

**Thanks for the reviewspeoples!Here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The sunlight shined through the window, gently waking Robin. His eyes stung from the brightness of the sun. He rolled over to check the time on his alarm clock. _11:39. Great, I overslept. What will the others think? Starfire will probably be all over me, asking stupid questions, when the answers are obvious. There' s no point in trying to hide it from Raven, cause she knows everything, and Cyborg and Beast Boy will probably stand by for two seconds, then go play their precious Game Station. _

He winced as he got out of bed. Pain shot up his back, and straight to his brain. Robin fell to the floor, a cry spilling from his lips. Lucky for him, no one heard. He stumbled into his bathroom, wincing as he struggled to get his uniform off. He went into the shower, the hot water running down his back. It soothed his aching spine.

As he poured shampoo over his head, he wondered why he was so sore. Usually, combat practice would leave a dent, but they practiced two days ago. _All I remember was Cyborg, he was doin' something with the control. He switched everybody through me, and now we're all back to normal, or are we? _

Robin got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He reentered his room, changing into a clean uniform. He dried his hair, stood in front of his mirror, spreading lumps of gel throughout his hair. He spun the facet on the sink, filling a glass with water. He filled his mouth with the tasteless liquid, shoving two Tylenol pills down his throat.

Soon the medicine kicked in, and he headed down the main room. His friends were there, performing their usual activities: reading, cooking, and kicking butt on the Game Station. Raven was the first to notice Robin, as he made his entrance. She closed her book and walked over to him.

"Morning Sunshine!" she greeted, a smiled tugging at her lips. "You slept in late. Anything wrong?" She stared into his eyes, hoping they'd give her an answer.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," he answered without skipping a beat. Of course, he was lying, and Raven knew, but she didn't say anything. She kindly let him pass, but Starfire didn't. She ran up to him, locking him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello friend Robin!"

"Hey Star." He gently pulled away from her hug, in enough pain already.

Robin fell onto the couch, his eyes slowly closing. His friends stared at him, fearing for his health, and if they'd make the next turn before getting passed by the "Little Grass Stain." Raven sat on the other side or the couch, ignoring the howling monkeys next to her. She had her book open, but wasn't reading it.

_What's up with Robin? He seems different. He's usually awake by eight, and he's never taking naps on the couch. It's like his energy was drained or something. I'll ask him once he wakes up._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A few hours later, the leader awoke. Everyone had left the room, so he wandered to his own. He changed out of his uniform into a blue T-shirt and black shorts. He crawled into his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _What's happening to me? I've never slept so much. I haven't done anything today, but sleep! What if . . ._ A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He slowly got up and opened it. Raven stood, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah?" he asked sleepily, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Just wanted to check up on you. You've been kinda, well, not yourself lately."

"Don't you think I know that?" he retorted.

Raven was surprised. Robin never yelled at his friends. "What is your problem? You've never yelled at us before, so what makes you start now?"

Robin was fuming with anger. He hands were tightly clenched, his fingernails cutting into his skin. "What's it to you?" he asked. With that, he turned to leave. A hand fell on his shoulder before the door closed.

"Robin," she said softly, a tone of fear in her voice.

"Get lost!" he screamed. Raven's heart skipped a beat as her hand fell to her side. Before Robin shut her out, they both noticed something strange. The light above them exploded, leaving them in total darkness. Raven looked at her hands, but they were normal. Robin stared at her, a scared look on his face. A black aura covered his hands. He ran into his room, shutting the door before Raven could utter a word.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sorry if it wasn't the best. It's almost 1 in the morning. Yeah, I know, I'm weird, don't worry, I get that a lot. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write. Ha ha. Now that the 3rd Chapter's done, I'll head to bed. Nyte Doods!**


	4. The Surprises Keep Coming Pt 1

**U guys rock! Thanx 4 all of the reviews! U r so awesome+ I hope I can get more+ I'll definitely b continuing. So, here u go!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Raven stood outside Robin's door, to stunned to speak. _Robin has my powers? How is that even possible? Is that why I've been feeling . . . happier? Is that why he's been acting more like me lately? Do the others know about this? _She continuously knocked on his door, hoping and waiting for an answer, an answer that she never got.

On the other side, Robin was having problems of his own. He stared down at his hands, which still were glowing. He knew that something was wrong with him, but this was beyond his suspicions. This was Raven's power, yet he was able to use them. _Can Raven still used them, or did I steal them form her? Okay, let's see, when Raven get mad, she usually blows something up, just like I did. Calm down Robin, this is all in your imagination. Yeah, I'll wake up in about two minutes, and everything will be fine. Everyone will be downstairs, gobbling down the burnt waffles. _

As the aura around his hands subsided, Robin slowly began to calm down. He turned at the knock on his door. He knew it was Raven. She was always there for him, holding out her hand in his need of help. Being his stubborn self, Robin refused, turning away from his. Now was different, though. They both knew that Raven was the only one who could help him, and this time, Robin admitted it. He opened the door, staring straight into Raven's eyes. A disturbing silence swept over them, until Robin broke the ice.

"Look, Raven, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me."

She looked away, and replied, "But I do. Seems that control had some sort of weird side effects. Now you know what it's like to be me: not being able to have regular emotions, being limited on what I can do, exploding things."

She turned back to face him, noticing the tears streaming down his face. "Raven, what's happening to me? I don't know what's goin' on, but I'm scared." Raven pulled him into a hug, feeling the tears trickle down her cheeks as well. She ran her fingers through his ruffled hair, quietly calming him.

At first, this all seemed like a joke, trading bodies and all, but the situation began to grow worse the longer it went on. Who knew what kind of stuff was happening to the others. Cyborg could be all human thanks to that horrible device. Everything became quiet, only the sounds of Robin's sobs could be heard.

Raven pulled away, looking into her friend's tear filled eyes. "It's gonna be okay. Robin, you're fine, you just have my powers for a little while. Everything's fine." She wiped his tears, and helped him to his feet.

"My room's right down the hall, so call me if you need anything."

She turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks. She kissed Robin, square on the lips, and headed for her room, leaving him speechless. _I'm free of my emotions now, so why not? _Raven thought to herself. She twirled around her bed, happier than a kid at Christmas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Raven opened her eyes, realizing it was morning. A smile had been pasted to her face, and hadn't left it since last night. She showered, changed, and headed out. First she stopped by Robin's room. After knocking several times, she punched in the code, opening the closed barrier. She gasped as she saw walked inside. Glass was strewn all over the floor, exploded pillow cases on his bed, their soft contents scattered in various places, and pages of books had been torn out of their covers. Robin lay among the mess, sleeping. His screams rang through the tower, reaching each Titan's ears. Raven shook his body, waking him from his nightmare.

"Raven? What are you doin' in my room?"

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a sarcastic look. "What are you don' on the floor? You know, people invented beds some hundred years ago. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he moaned. His headache had grown, sending pain up to his brain. He winced, but remained silent. "Hey, I'm gonna get cleaned up. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

She nodded and left, coursing to the main room. Star had a bowl of pudding made, and was shoveling endless amounts down her throat. Raven shivered, and turned to BB and Cy, who were back at the Game Station, despite their recent experience. She turned on the stove, and while waiting for it to heat up she mixed some pancake batter together. She poured it into the pan; the sizzles and cracks sounded like music to her ears.

Raven carefully peeled her breakfast off of the pan, realizing that she forgot about the oil. She laughed at her mistake, as she plopped them onto a plate. She served her friends, who gladly took the food. They ate the pancakes, noticing that they were tasty, and not horribly burned like she usually made them.

As the dishes piled in the sink, Starfire took over and washed them. The sound of the door opening turned the heads of all the Titans. They waited for a while, hoping to see Robin walk through the door. He did, just differently. Instead of their friendly leader, a red dog bounded into the room. The others gasped, as they saw his condition. Beast Boy's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw his power had been taken.

The dog hopped on the couch and laid down, resting his head on Raven's lap. She could tell by the look in his eyes that Robin had and still was going through tons of pain. She set her book aside, and gently pet the troubled dog. His soft moans and whines only reached her, as Raven brought her arms around her red companion.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Ha ha. I luv this story so much, I'm constantly asking myself what will happen next. The difference is, I noe+ u don't! I'll give u a hint: u won' expect it. U'll just have to wait + c!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	5. The Surprises Keep Coming Pt 2

**Sry I couldn't get chapter 5 earlier. 2day waz my bro's b-day, so we were out shopping 4 his presents + making his goodie bags+ junk. Thanx 4 all of my reviews, u guys r so cool! here's my responses 2 te reviewers of chap. 4!**

**Soccergirl869: thanx 4 the review + here's ur date!**

**BunnyRavenOfBlackRoses: Robin's got all of the Titan superpowers, so yes he can morph into a dog. The powers r the same, but I changed the colors, so with Beast Boy's powers Robin's red, with Star's he's yellow+ with Cy's he's green, but Raven's powers stay black, cuz I luv them so much!**

**Fields of Paper Flowers: Here's the next chapter, hope u njoy!**

**Sarah: Thanx 4 ur opinion. I think Robin having powers 4 once is a good thing. All he does his kick, punch+ throw discs+ birdarangs, so there's room a little change, don't ya think?**

**Mr. Evil: Cool name, I lyke it! Thanx 4 the review! Hope u lyke the chapter!**

**Kirara-so-cute: I luv ur name! I'm luv Inuyasha 2, but my favoryte character is Miroku, sry! Thanx 4 ur idea, I used it if u don't mind! It's really good, but I'll give u the credit!**

**Rahkshi500: Dude thanx 4 the review. I luv ur 2nd part to the Son of Evil. It's good so far, but I'm looking 4 an date, so here's another chapter 4 u+ yes, meh + my bro r getting along, so thanx 4 the advice. **

**xcloudx: I couldn't wait 4 meh 2 date either, so here u go, another chapter! **

**Phantom Moon: I can't tell u that, but u'll find out soon enough + so will I! But seriously, I've been ryting fanfics 4 a long tyme, I just didn't noe that there was a syte where u could post them onlyne, so it's technically my 1st fanfic on fanfic, but I have more that I myte put !**

**Purple Puff: U r easily the weirdest friend I've eva had, but I'm glad we agree on something: I'm so cool+ u aren't! J/k. Ha ha. Thanx 4 ur review "anonymous user." Ha ha! **

**Without further ado, chapter 5! YEAH! **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

That night, a horrible rainstorm tortured the Titans and the rest of the city. Thunder clapped through the clouds, keeping everybody awake and attentive; lightning lit up the skies, disposing of the dark night; and rain fell to the ground refusing to stop.

Robin quieting roamed the halls, trying to morph back into a human. He had tried many times, only changing animal forms. He whined, knowing that there was nothing he could do that could get him out of this situation. He didn't need the others' help, or so he thought. This had become more than his problem. Everyday he gained a new power that he had mysteriously stolen from his friends, immediately dragging them into this massive issue.

He wandered into the kitchen, gently scratching at the refrigerator door. Robin struggled to get it open, realized that he didn't have finger to help him anymore. He growled and resorted to throwing his body against it. "Need help, dog boy?" Robin looked up, seeing Raven at the door. He barked a reply, knowing that she would understand it.

She opened the fridge, letting him dig through its contents. He snorted at the heap a tofu, swatting it with his paw. It fell to the floor, the ground catching its fall. Robin continued to search, with Raven standing nearby, her arms crossed. She waited quietly until he finished his midnight snack, and closed the fridge. She ruffled the dog's ears, and headed off to her room.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next day, Beast Boy was first down to the kitchen. He made himself a tofu tower that was at least twenty inches high. Cyborg joined him, sickening at his friend's breakfast. The half-robot turned green as the stack of food disappeared instantly in front of his eyes. Starfire and Raven walked in, each laughing at the sight. As Cy retreated for the bathroom, Star whipped up some waffles. They weren't as good as Cy's, but they would do.

BB gazed around the room, noticing Robin wasn't there. The others quickly realized it too, no one saying a thing about it. They all knew he was probably off somewhere, trying to control _their _powers. Raven sipped her herbal tea, staring across the table, straight into Beast Boy's eyes. Cyborg and Starfire silently watched, their eyes shifting from one to the other.

"Ha! You blinked! Sorry BB, but you just can't beat me!"

Cyborg yanked the green youth from the table, and took his spot. Another round began, each careful not to blink. As minutes passed, both had tears in there eyes. The half-robot gave up, wiping his eyes with BB's sleeve. By the end of the day, Starfire was declared the winner, as they retired from the game.

"I wonder where Robin's been. He sure missed a great game, _even if some Tameranian beat me_."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Oh, you mean the Power Jacker?" he retorted. "He's probably somewhere running around as a red dog. What is it with him and red anyway? Which do you think is better Cy: red or green?" Cyborg's answer was cut short as they walked passed Robin's room. Holes had been drilled completely through the walls. They could see their leader, his back turned to them.

"Uh dude, why does your wall look like Swiss cheese?"

"I used these," came the answer, as Robin faced them. Both his hand and eyes glowed yellow. The other two marveled at his new powers, recognizing them as Starfire's.

"Blast the wall again!" they begged, making him feel even worse. Robin drew back his arm and threw it towards the door. Smoke filled the room when the "robbolt" met the wall. When it cleared, a new hole had been made. Beast Boy reached through it, the edges lightly burning his skin. He yelped, and Robin laughed despite his condition. He returned to normal, and followed his friends to the Game Station.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The girls were meditating in the main room, silence surrounding them. They only noise was their continuous chanting. Star's eyes opened, hearing the familiar sound of her starbolts. She shrugged it off, figuring that it was impossible since she wasn't able to use her powers. Unlike the others, Star didn't exactly understand what was going on with Robin. She knew that he had been obtaining powers, but she hadn't realized that they belonged to the rest of the Titans.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the yells of the boys. They entered the room, completely ignoring the girls. Robin jumped over the couch, snatching a controller out of BB's hands. Cy turned on the Game Station, and started to play, but Robin just sat there, staring down at the device. This is where it had all started, with a simple videogame. Now, he had his friends' powers, making everything even more complicated.

The more he thought about it, the madder Robin got. His teeth were clenched, his hands clutching the controller tightly, and sweat beads fell off of his face. He stood up and hurled the device at the TV, becoming furious. Before anyone could say anything, the Game Station blew up. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at their one true love that was now strewn all over the room.

Tears fell to the floor as Robin stormed off. Starfire was on his heels, reaching for his shoulder. With her leader struggling to leave, Star protested. "Robin, you are okay, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everybody's happy, and we're all gonna get along, and everyone will be friends!" he exclaimed sarcastically, adding a high pitch to his voice. "Get over yourself, Starfire. Does it look like I'm fine?" He held up a yellow hand, revealing the seriousness of the situation to the confused alien. She gasped as she saw her powers being used by Robin like some kinda toy. She released him, to stunned to say a word.

With her 'beloved Robin' turning against her, Star turned to her friends. Raven cleaned up random pieces of the GS, while Cyborg and Beast Boy cried their eyes out. She slumped on the couch, her mind clouded with thoughts she so desperately wished would vanish. The half-demon sat beside her, silently calming her. Starfire wiped her tears away, and managed a weak smile. Raven returned the favor, happily and turned to the others.

"Okay, you're fine. If only we could help Beast Boy and Cyborg, but they're beyond help," she declared, watching the boys pour out an ocean of tears and hug their demolished Game Station.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**I'll try to get chapter 6 soon, most likely 2morrow. So, give meh ur honest opinion, whether it's good or bad, I'll xcept both.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	6. The Surprises Keep Coming Pt 3

**4 meh, learning something new can take hours. Sometymes if some 1 tells meh that fire can burn u, I will learn quickly because I noe that if I touch it, I will get burned, but if something doesn't have a consequence, it'll take meh days 2 master it. If some 1 tells meh a joke, it take meh 5 minutes 2 get it. I'm probably the slowest person on the planet.**

**4 xample: it took meh 3 months 2 realize that Slade wasn't Robin's father, bcuz Robin's father died+ he was left 2 Batman. Another xample, when Larry 1st announces his name, it took meh till last nyte 2 realize that NOSYARG KCID was DICK GRAYSON backwards. If u didn't noe this, u noe how I feel. But seriously, a lot of tymes I will get the episodes, but lots of questions will haunt my mind.**

**1: Who is Red X+ what does he want with Zynothieum ($20 bucks I didn't spell that ryte!)? At 1st a thought it was Slade, but if the suit fit Robin, the person inside him has 2 b his size. So then I thought Terra. It's a pretty good guess, since I'm not good at predictions. Who do u think it is?**

**2: Y is Slade so obsessed with Robin being his apprentice+ y does he continue 2 bug the Titans even after Robin refused? All he does is send clues + trails, but what do they lead 2? It gets kinda annoying after awhile.**

**3: Y did Terra betray the Titans? I mean, they could've helped her with her powers if she had just given them a chance.**

**4: Trigon and Arella? I don't even wanna noe.**

**5: Y doesn't Robin take off his mask? Every1 noes what color his eyes r, so y the secrecy?**

**Neways, if u have answers or opinions, give 'em 2 meh, cuz I would lyke 2 noe. Also, if u have a suggestion 4 my story, feel free 2 give them 2 meh, so I can make it better! Thanx 4 the reviews!**

**xcloudx: u don't have 2 nemore! Hope u lyke it!**

**rahkshi500: I can't blame u, it's a funny movie. Here's the next chapter+ mayb I should try asking my bro 2 leave meh alone. Thanx 4 the idea.**

**sonic sword: ok, well I don't want ne1's blood on my hands, so here u go!**

**Kirara-so-cute: no prob, give meh some more if u want. I think u'll lyke this chapter. I'm sure u'll have an idea sooner or later. Every1 gets writer's block, even meh! It'll eventually pass. As 4 ur name, she is cute, but I still luv Miroku, I guess Sango's cool 2, especially when they fyte with each other!**

**Purple-puff: yeah u r weird, but I am 2. mayb we'll grow out of it, mayb not. I will, that' 4 sure! I'm not positive 'bout u, though.**

**Phantom Moon: _If _they get their powers back. U'll find that they won't this chapter+ probably not the next, but there's hope!**

**Without further ado, chapter 6!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

With their only source of entertainment up in smoke, Beast Boy and Cyborg roamed the tower, looking for something else to pass time. Starfire searched for Robin, and Raven stayed behind, quietly exploring her own thoughts. _These powers are giving him hope. He's never been able to do what we've done, but now he can. He's realizing that having powers takes a lot of effort, especially being able to control them. When he spends all of his time training, he doesn't have time for his friends. With all this pressure on him, he's slowly changing and becoming unhappy. I'm glad he at least got out of his room, even if it was only for five minutes. For a brief moment, though, I thought I saw a smile on his face. He hasn't smiled in days; he's becoming more like me. _

All of this confusion was affecting her more than anyone else. She needed to take a break, get out of this crazy place. Raven grabbed Starfire, and they went shopping. It was a trip like none other, seeing as they planned to be gone until it got dark. They'd probably visit every store in Jump City. The boys were left alone, Robin in his room and the other two bored to death.

The pouting leader threw punches into his pillow, blaming his self for everything that had gone wrong. He always did this and thought nothing of it, but if he did he would've realized that he was supposed to set an example for the rest of the team. They were behind him one hundred percent, never to leave his side. He slowly stopped, noticing that no one had knocked on his door, begging for him to come out. He grabbed towel, and wiped his face off. With that, he left his room.After exploring the tower, he noted that the girls were gone. Robin headed for the main room, joining Cy and BB, who were watching a movie.

Hours passed, boredom sweeping over Robin. He morphed into a dog, his paws hanging over the couch. He stared at the screen, not really paying attention to the movie. He whined quietly, hoping the girls would be back soon. He was amazed how much _more _he missed Raven than Starfire. She was really trying hard to help him, even though there was no way to change him back to normal. Plus, without her powers, Raven was a lot different. She was kind, she laughed at every joke BB cracked, and she could admit her feelings without blowing something up. If only he could do that.

The sound of the sliding doors reached his ears and jumped off the couch. Raven and Starfire came in, carrying bags filled with clothes. The alien turned and went to put her new stuff in her room. Robin ran over to Raven, tackling her to the floor. He licked her face playfully, barking non-stop. Beast Boy stared at them in shock, knowing that he could've done that anytime.

"Is it cause I'm green?" he asked sarcastically.

Raven got up, wiping the slobber from her face and shrugged. "It's cute when he does it," she declared, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Cyborg laughed, and Beast Boy crossed his arms in annoyance. Robin morphed back into a human, after Raven left the room. He smiled and sat back down on the couch, more interested in his thoughts than the movie.

"I wish I was born color blind," BB thought aloud.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The Titans all gathered around the obstacle course, their leader taking the floor. The course sprung to life, shooting, smashing, and throwing everything it had at him. Robin dodged possible threats, blasting down each one. The rest of the Titans stood nearby, watching him kick the course's butt. They had no idea how powerful they were when there powers were put together. They stared in awe as their leader transformed his arm into a green version of Cy's sonic cannon. A bright beam shot out, pulverizing a target in front of him. He looked up at his tyme as the last obstacle went down. _46 seconds, a new course record. Maybe these powers aren't bad at all. Think off all the things I could do to Slade and any other villains. _

He turned to face his teammates, a determined expression on his face. He wiped sweat form his face with a hand. He opened a water bottle, chugging most of it down. He explored his friends' faces, seeing that most of them looked disappointed. He knew that they missed having powers, but couldn't give them up. Being able 2 move things mentally, change animal forms, have super strength, shooting "robbolts," and being half robot was so awesome. These powers were his now, it was his turn to be super.

Robin headed for the tower, never looking back at his comrades. He disappeared into his room, leaving the others behind. He didn't need teammates, especially if they didn't have powers. _Who needs them anyways? Beast Boy does nothing but tell jokes, Cyborg cares more about his cars than the team, Starfire has to have everything explained to her and asked questions when the answers are right in her face, and Raven. Raven . . ._

Raven was different. She didn't annoy him like the others. Sure, she had her flaws and weaknesses, but she knew how to handle them without help. She was independent, and could conquer anything she put her mind to. He threw himself onto his bed, tired from training. He was consumed in his thoughts, eventually falling asleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Robin awoke to his alarm clock blaring. He turned over, and blasted it with his sonic cannon. The noise was louder than the alarm itself, completely waking the leader. He rolled out of bed, playing with his messy hair. He quickly gelled it, cleaned up, and headed down to the main room, where he would receive an unwanted surprise.

The rest of the Titans were down stairs gathered around the breakfast table. When Robin walked in, everyone grew silent, staring straight at him. He stared back, completely confused. He poured himself a glass of orange juice, and sat on the other side of his friends. He sipped his drink, waiting for someone to say something.

"Uh, what's goin' on with you guys?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Cyborg spoke up for the team. "Dude, it's your, our powers. I figured out how to get you back to normal, so let's get with it. I miss my sonic cannon." He brought out the Puppet King's control, and began to press the buttons.

"No, their _my _powers now, and I intend to keep them!" he shouted. He snatched the control form Cy, and ran to his room, leaving the other in silence, again. He threw the device on to the floor, and shot it with his sonic cannon. "Now I'll never have to give them up."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**There's a cliffhanger 4 u. ha ha. Mayb I should just stop there. Naw, I'm far from ending this fanfic. I want 2 get 2 at least 13 chapters out of it. We'll c what happens. Hope u lyked it! I did.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	7. Weakness

**Ha ha, I'm back! Yeah! SO here's the next chapter, hope u lyke it, but b4 that:**

**Kirara-so-cute: I c ur dilemma, but in a way Miroku is kinda cute, at least from my point of view+ don't worry about the ryter's block. It'll go away+ if it doesn't don't worry about it, cuz that kinda builds the pressure. I hope my technique works 4 u! **

**Daughter Of Life And Death: have u ever seen Winner Take All? Well, imagine Robin as the Master of Games, just without the freaky necklace thing. Ha ha. There were a lot of things that I held back on, lyke turning Robin red lyke Beast Boy, or giving him an alien appearance, so it's makes it a little easier. I noe it's weird, but u get used 2 it around meh!**

**Trinity: Yeah I noe, I'm good at those. Ha ha. There will b a lot more where that came from. But a lot of times my brain just shuts down, so cliffhangers r the only alternative. Sry, but it's fun 2 leave u there, so u come back! Ha ha+ thanx 4 the info, u guys r all making meh feel stupid!**

**xcloudx: do u think I noe what's gonna happen? If I did, the whole story would b finished in a day. I don't even noe what comes next, so read + we'll both find out. **

**TTluva: I'm shocked that I don't noe these things, so now I feel stupid, thanx a lot. Lol. Thanx 4 the review, here's ur next chapter!**

**Fallen Angel561: Yeah I noe, but u gotta luv it. 4 meh, a good story doesn't come without twists + turns+ this is just the 1st of many my friend!**

**Rakshi500: it's Friday, where's ur date? J/k. I lyke 2 annoy ppl, so this isn't the ½ of it. Ha ha. I luved Madagascar. That was a funny movie + I lyked how u made Crane dance, it was hilarious. All goes well with the bro, he's annoying as ever(u can tell we're related) but I try not 2 let it bother meh! Ur advice is working! Thanx!**

**Somewei: don't u mean _IF _they get their powers back? I'm not about 2 let this story end, I have a lot more plans 4 it. + just so u noe, ur making meh feel stupid 2, thanx a lot. It's easy 2 do that, so don't worry! Lol. **

**Purple-puff: y can't u get it through ur head that no amount of reviews will convince meh that ur not weird? It's a fact of lyfe, deal with it + move on! J/k. thanx 4 ur opinion "anonymous" reviewer. (weirdo! Ha ha.)**

**Yeah, so I'm having a pretty good day, I saw Revenge of the Sith, which was lyke the best movie eva! Yes, yoda is so awesome. He reminds meh a lot of Beast Boy, but he could probably kick the changeling's butt. Ha ha. I wish I was green, it's not fair. Having green skin would b so awesome+ the ears, "ladies luv the pointy ears," + this just proves his theory. Ha ha. **

**Without further ado, the chapter which we all have desired so. Sry if it isn't that great, it's lyke early in the morning+ I'm not a morning person, I need Starbucks pleaz!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Robin smiled at the pile of junk sitting before him. The powers were all his, and nobody could take them from him. He picked up the deformed control, tossing it out the window. When he heard water splashing, his grin widened. He silently made his way out of the tower, saying nothing to his friends. He chucked his communicator over his shoulder. It hit Raven's foot, falling to the ground. They watched their power-hungry leader walk out the door, and without even looking back, he was gone.

Tears stained Starfire's cheeks, falling to the floor. She didn't say anything, knowing that nothing could bring him back. Her usual self had left with Robin, and wouldn't return for a long time. Next to her Beast Boy and Cyborg remain silent, for once, regretting everything they had said and done. The receipt from the game store rested in BB's, the thing that had started it all. He clenched his fist, crushing the piece of paper.

Raven stared at the floor, picking up the communicator that he had left behind. For the first time in a long time, a tear trickled down her cheek. Beast Boy noticed it, and embraced his friend in a comforting hug. Cyborg and Starfire joined in, the four of them on their own from now on.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Robin wandered the streets of Jump City, searching for a villain to test his new powers on. _Maybe I'll end up with someone weak like Adonis or Johnny Rancid. All I know is that I'll use my powers as an advantage, pairing each power with the opponent that's weakest against it. _The sound of an alarm interrupted his thoughts.

He began to fly, using his ears to find the crime scene. He landed in front of a stunned Dr. Light. His hands were full with bags, with stands of pearls hanging from his neck.

"No half-demon to put my lights out, huh? Well, this will be easy."

He threw his bags aside, preparing for battle. Robin thought, carefully planning his first move. _Dr. Light, not that bright, despite his name, and most of the time beaten by Raven. Okay, so dark is his weakness. Bring it on. _A determined smile spread across his face. A black aura covered his hands, shocking Dr. L. even more.

Without missing a beat, Robin used his mental powers, throwing a car his opponent. Smoke covered the scene. His eyes closed, Robin didn't see the bombs that had been thrown at him. Soon the Boy Wonder was enveloped in a cloud off light that shined through his shut eyelids. The brightness made him dizzy, giving Dr. Light a chance to attack. With no need left to fight, he grabbed the bags and began to run.

Robin's vision cleared, a sudden gust of wind hitting him from behind. It blew his cape over his head. He clasped it in his hand, about to throw it back over his shoulders, when the idea hit him. He'd seen Raven do it hundreds of times. Sure she had a longer cape, robe thing, but what else could he do? He took flight, dropping down before the villain.

His eyes turned red, as his anger grew. He spread out his cape, pulling the human light bulb into it. Robin laughed harder, becoming more like Raven every second. He took a step backwards, revealing a scared villain, who was acting more like a baby in the dark.

"Who knew an adult could have such a childish fear?" he snickered. He grabbed the money and peals from his neck and returned them. _Now I know how Raven felt. Man, that guy is annoying, and for a bad guy that's obsessed with light, he's not very bright. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After grabbing a slice of pizza, Robin continued to patrol the city. For his first time fighting solo, he was doing a lot better than he'd predicted. He walked up and down the beach, finding nothing but Adonis, disrupting the weight lifters. He rolled eyes at the amateur challenge set before him. This would be cake. He morphed into a red T-rex, and used his teeth to shred Adonis' armor, leaving him in his wimpy little self. _And he thinks he's tough. Please, a fourth grader could beat him up._

Using his alien strength, he tipped over a fire truck, soaking Overload with water, shot Gizmo's inventions down with his sonic cannon, and flew circles around Plasmus. By the end of the day, more villains were in jail than when the Teen Titans were together. His new idea about using the opponent's weakness against them was working great. To bad he didn't realize that one day his own weakness would be his downfall.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Yeah, I noe, meh + my cliffhangers. I'm really good at annoying ppl, so y would this b ne different? Ha ha. Neways, I promise I will date sooner, cuz lyke u, I hate 2 wait. + u guys r asking meh what's gonna happen, but I don't even noe! Yeah I noe it's weird, but that's meh! It can benefit in some good ways + some bad ways, so I'm guessing this is a good way, ryte? Ha ha, until next tyme.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	8. Jail Bird

**Guys, sry if this wasn't the fastest date. My bro kindly shared his cold with meh, so I've been sick. I swear he'll b the death of meh. Thanx 4 the reviews, u guys r awesome, specially 4 my 1st fanfic. **

**Gilraen Luinwe: I'm glad u lyked the cheesy moments. I didn't really put a lot of thought in2 them, but I guess they're good. Oh + thanx 4 the ideas, I myte use them, they're really great. Thanx. Yes I noe my writing is horrible, but it's faster + I've been on summer vacation 4 3 months, so I tend 2 b as lazy as possible. It kinda gets people 2 pay more attention, when they try 2 read it + I lyke writing lyke this, bcuz it's a challenge+ yes I noe how to spell DUDES, but DOODS sounds the same + I'm not in school, so I can't get in trouble. Ha ha! But I have 2 say, getting yelled at tyme from tyme is fun, so thanx 4 the lecture! Oh + the cancellation of powers, that was something I wouldn't thought of. I will definitely use it, if u don't mind! Lol.**

**Purple-puff: I'm glad none of ur dumbness has rubbed off on meh. Ha ha. Im glad I was born 1st, or I would've lost most of my IQ. 6 hours, ha ha. + don't u dare say "ur supposed 2 look 2 ur elders, not down," cuz I hate being insulted becuz of my height. **

**KakiyaFireraElement: we'll c, I don't really have the whole story planned out. Ha ha. + don't worry, I'm pretty much kicking myself 4 taking her powers 2. Raven's my favoryte character, so leaving her powerless really stinks. Yes, I luv black, green, red + blue, but I'm not really a pink fan. Sry if u were xpecting differently!**

**Kirara-so-cute: yeah I noe, but it was necessary 4 the story. He'll change, I hope. I promise I'll read ur story + give u some tips 2 get u out of the dark! Mayb it will kill ur wryter's block!**

**rahkshi500: sry, I'm really impatient + I was really in2 the story, so I couldn't help but wonder what was coming next! I'll try not 2 predict nething 4 ur next chapter. I haven't read it yet, but I'm looking forward 2 it, it's really funny. **

**ravenwithemotion: yeah, well welcome 2 my world, nothing but strange here + I promise I'll check out ur new story, it's sounds good. Thanx 4 the review!**

**Trinity: thanx + here's ur next chapter! Hope u lyke it!**

**Fallen Angel561: I promise that this chapter will end in a good way, at least 4 u. I would make it end badly, but 4 the readers I won't. here's the next chapter, njoy!**

**xcloudx: well, wait no longer my friend, cuz I have the next chapter . Hope u lyke it!**

**Daughter Of Life And Death: sry, after 3 months of summer, I tend 2 get careless, so sry, but I changed it, so I hope u'll 4give meh + njoy the next chapter + about the other question, I have no idea yet, but I'll try 2 work on a solution 4 it. Ha ha. **

**Without Further Ado, Chapter 8.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A T-shaped tower stood in the center of a mirror of water. The lights inside shone brightly, lighting up the rest of the city. The four Titans sat in front of it, tossing rocks into the water, gently rippling it. Their facial expressions were as happy as a dog in a dinosaur museam, but deep inside they all felt the same: sad, empty, lonely, and slightly confused. With the one roll model that they had all looked up to gone, they were lost completely.

Time after time, the alarm went off, echoing through the halls of the tower. Being so used to running off to face the new threat, each one would jump from their previous activities. After realizing that they had nothing to fight with, they immediately sat back down, hopes crushed. With a few days had gone by, the blaring noise was easily ignored, everyone knowing that Robin would be there in a heartbeat.

Raven's hand searched the gorund for a new rock to throw. Her thoughts were clouded, mainly focusing on her friends. Beast Boy hadn't cracked a joke since Robin left, Starfire's endless amounts of pudding had suddenly ceased, and Cyborg hadn't evn tried to get a new Game Station. She closed her hand, her fingers wrapped around a hard cold object, and she turned to see what it was.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

With each and every threat locked tightly up, Robin had nothing to do. His new powers were serving him well, even better than the old days, with the old team. He would think of them often, never bothering to wonder how they were doing. His thoughts only focused on him, and nothing else.

He walked around the city, noting no need for help. He stopped in front of a huge stone building. He reached to open the door, and entered the jail. He passed many cells, smiling to himself at each villain he saw. He turned to see each one glaring at him, a look of revenge in their eyes.

"So, where's the rest of your scuz-sniffing team?"

Gizmo was grasping the metal bars of his cell, getting as close to Robin as possible. Behind him was Jinx and Mammoth, who were sitting on an old wooden bench in the back. In the far corner, were a few of Gizmo's inventions, along with some screwdrivers and a hammer.

"Who knows, who cares? I didn't need them anymore, so I left them."

Jinx stood and joined her smart friend. "_You _left the Titans? Their leader, the head honcho? Why?"

Robin transformed his arm into Cyborg's beloved sonic cannon. The Hive stared in disbelief. "Let's just say, I'm better off on my own. Besides, the Titans were always weighing me down, never letting me reach my full potential. Now that I left, there's no limit to what I can do."

"So you left your friends because you wanted to be better?" Jinx asked. "Have you taken a look at our team? Sure Mammoth and Gizmo are nothing but trouble and I might hate them, but I wouldn't leave them. They're my team, who I am, and what I'll become."

"Yeah, even if we are stuck in this joint because of the stupid mistake that someone made," Gizmo retorted, shooting a glance towards Mammoth. He smiled sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulders.

Robin rolled his eyes and continued on, pushing the advice he had been given in one ear and out the other. They were wrong, the Titans weren't his team anymore. They were useless to him, so why bother going back?

"Go reunite with the team, you brainless zit!" Gizmo's voice echoed through the stone building, and barely reached Robin's ears. He opened the door, and exited into the rainy streets.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Raven stared down at her hand, the mangled control in between her fingers. She got the other's attention, showing them the ball of metal. Cyborg immediately recognized, and a wide smile warmed his face. They raced inside to fix it up, and hopefully get their friend back. The half-robot carefully inspected it, the others surrounding him.

They silently watched him rewire the circuits, sparks flying in every direction, as the control slowly began taking on its original form. Beast Boy's humor kept them awake, while Raven brought gallons of coffee and tea to her friends. Starfire helped Cy in anyway possible.

"So Raven, what do you call a gorilla with ear muffs?"

She sipped her tea, annoyed with his jokes. "A gorilla with ear muffs?" she answered sarcastically.

"No, anything you want, he can't hear you!" He started to laugh uncontrollably, while everyone else tuned him out.

After two days of no sleep and non-stop work, the control was finally back to normal. The lights glowed brightly, as they all nodded in approval. The situation had just changed, and the odds were in their favor. Now all that was left was to get Robin to give their powers back, but that was the hard part.

Cy yawned, as he set the finished control on the kitchen counter. "Yeah, I'm going to get some rest too," Raven quickly agreed. "The wrinkles under my eyes have wrinkles. I can't live without my beauty sleep."

Beast Boy chuckled and mumbled to himself, "There aren't enough hours in a day."

They all retreated to get some much-needed sleep, but before exiting the room, BB took on last look at the Puppet King's control. He watched as the blue light slightly dimmed, but shrugged off the thought and ran to his room. Finally, for the first time in days, the Teen Titans got a full night of sleep.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Good or should I have made it less cliff hangerish? At least it ended in a somewhat good way, right? Ha ha. Hope u lyked it. I still don't have ne plans 4 the next chapter, but I'll have it by 2morrow.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-: **


	9. Emotion Commotion

**Disneyland, movies, school starting tomorrow, ugh! This is the worst week ever! I'm exhausted, and it will only get worse after loads of books on my back, and hours of homework. Ha ha, so at least now I can sit down and write, without anybody bothering me. So, here it goes:**

**rahkshi500: Don't you mean nine, ten, eleven, _and _twelve? It's going good so far. Poor Crane, though, but I understand why she'd be mad at him, especially after releasing Malchior. Hurry up and update! Ha ha, just kidding, take your time!**

**Fallen Angel561: Yeah, I was feeling generous. Ha ha, maybe that will happen a lot more. Who knows? Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Kirara-so-cute: Glad I could help you! I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Hopefully your writer's block is gone; I hate when that happens! Ha ha, good luck!**

**rAvE nIgHtInGaLe: Wow, very confusing name. Did I do all of the caps right? Thanks, this is my first FanFic, so I'm glad you like it. Here's your update, now where's my review? Ha ha, just kidding! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**ashley: Thanks, it's a first, so it's a good thing you like it. I'll continue, but it will be harder, since school starts tomorrow. This should get interesting. Ha ha, thanks for the review, and here's the next part!**

**Smith: Wow, thanks, don't get compliments like that much. Ha ha, I wish it was on TV. I think every person wants their FanFics on TV, or at least most of them. Thanks for the advice, unlike most people I take it! Seriously, I don't know how they'll get their powers back. We'll see, maybe more ideas will give me a good ending. Ha ha, enjoy this next part!**

**Gilraen Luinwe: I can't tell you, but you'll find out in this next chapter. I've stopped my bad writing habits, since school. Ugh, I'm gonna die. Yeah, I'm using one right now, just in a secretive way, you'll see. If you find some kinda mistake in this, you can lecture me all you want, and I _will_ read it. Ha ha.**

**Phantom Moon: Well, imagine getting something that you could never have, just by letting go of something that you can get more of. He figured that he could make more friends, but couldn't get more powers. Yeah, they did mess with his head, but he'll break through, _eventually. _Ha ha. Just wait and see!**

**Without further ado, Chapter Nine! Yeah!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So, all we need to do is switch Robin through each of our bodies. The transfer will result in the exchange of our powers, from him to us. Got it?" The half robot glanced around at his fellow Titans. Of course, no one understood him; no one ever does.

"Can you make it more simpler?" The green youth scratched his empty head in confusion.

Raven was in the corner, tuning them all out. Her book was in front of her, amethyst eyes quickly scanning the pages. The sounds of the others constantly blabbering about this pointless attempt to get Robin back filled her ears. Leaving them was his idea, no one else's. The only way to get their powers back was for Robin to agree. Any other plan would ruin his trust in them.

Starfire was examining the device on the table. She missed Robin; nothing could hide it. Her teammates saw it in her emerald green eyes. Her positive attitude had slowly faded, becoming bleak and hopeless. Even though she denied it, the others felt the same way. The leader they had once looked up to was no longer in their lives, guiding them every step of the way.

Beast Boy's hand fell on her shoulder, silently comforting her. With his humorous side gone, he was hushed most of the time. Cyborg was thankful for this, but when a joke was needed, no one spoke up. They sat in the tower, with one last strand of hope quietly flickering inside them.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A red x flew into Robin's face, threatening to hurt him. He shielded himself with a wall of black energy. It faded, as yellow orbs surrounded his hands. Red X was bombarded with robbolts, covering the street with smoke.

Robin hovered above, waiting for his opponent attack. An undetected X threw him toward the ground. Pain shot through his whole body, as flesh met concrete. A mixture of dirt and blood covered him from head to toe. Red X snickered at the fallen hero, doubting that he'd get up to fight.

The stubborn superhero experimentally moved each of his limbs, crying out as he bent his left arm. He rubbed his cheek with a gloved hand, feeling liquid falling of his cheeks. He was stunned as he realized they were tears. Their saltiness stung his lips, as much needed tears continued trickling down his face.

He hadn't cried in years, but even he had to admit, it felt good. He cried as pain filled his body, he cried for the mistakes he'd made, and he cried for his friends. Robin thought of each one, missing them dearly. He fought the pain, and got to his feet. He motioned for Red X to attack.

The villain chuckled at the supposed "hero" attempting to fight. "Need a tissue, cry baby?" he sneered.

Robin morphed into a red tiger, his roar ringing through the city. He rammed into his cackling opponent, sending him flying into a nearby building.

Both tired and injured, Robin and Red X paused to catch their breath. The villain collapsed from exhaustion, surrendering the victory. Robin turned and left him for the police to drag him off to jail. He limped down the street, trying to ignore his aching body.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven. . ."

"So, you're doing what now?" Raven asked, attempting to get an answer from the hypnotized boys.

"We're counting our money that we've saved up so we can buy a new Game Station, since Robin blew up our old one." Cyborg answered, trying not to lose count of the stack in front of him.

"Sixty-three, sixty-four, oh! A twenty-dollar bill! Eighty-five, eighty-six. A few more bucks and that GS will be in the bag! How much do you have, Cy?"

Raven rolled her eyes, and headed for the kitchen. Starfire sat at the table, a huge ice cream sundae in front of her. The treat was untouched, as she just stared at it. Raven handed her the spoon on the table.

"You know, things will get messy if you eat that with your hands." That alien didn't even budge. "So, the boys are going to get a new Game Station. Maybe we could go with them, just to get out of here." Star managed a weak smile and nodded her head in agreement.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Robin sat in an alley, too tired to go anywhere else. His arm was definitely broken, and the rest of his body cut or bruised. Rain poured down from the sky, soaking him to the bone. His hands were constantly glowing, both black and yellow. He stared down at them, watching the light show, wondering what was happening.

Extending his left arm out, Robin fought back the tears, pain surging through his body. He got to his feet, planning to get his arm checked out by a doctor. He trudged through the rainy streets, searching for help at every corner.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Sweet, we can get the Game Station Turbo X-treme! Come on Cy, you know you want to get it. Look it how shiny it is!" The boys marveled at the new styles of Game Station, trying to pick them out. Starfire was somewhat interested in the video games, and scanned the isles, stopping to look at the ones that caught her eye.

Raven was standing in a corner, glad to be out of the tower. She watched Beast Boy and Cyborg gasp at each new model of the GS. To her, it was humorous, and found herself laughing softly. The volume of her chuckles grew louder, as tears poured down BB's cheeks when he parted with the other systems.

Cyborg paid, and they all exited the store, smiles on their faces, except for BB, who was still sobbing over the G.S.T.X. They stopped to get some ice cream, and this time Star ate hers. Raven happily licked her double scoop, her smile spreading. It began to rain, but their spirits remained high.

Being outside had definitely cheered them all up. They turned the corner, eager to get home and test the new toy and dry off. Soon they were face to face with their beloved leader. The second lump of ice cream fell off Raven's cone, and landed on the ground.

Robin's condition was unsightly, being covered in dirt, water, and blood. His arm was held close to his chest, apparently hurt. His glowing yellow and black hands were an unexpected surprise, but then again, so was his presence. Everything was silent, with the exception of the sound of rain falling against the street.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sorry, I couldn't help it! Ending the other chapter in a _nice _way almost killed me, so I needed another cliffie to cheer me up. So, _besides _the horrible ending, did you like it? Yeah, about the hands, you'll see. Just imagine Raven and Starfire's powers fighting against each other. Confusing I know, but I wouldn't be fun without confusing! Ha ha, I'm hyper! **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	10. Red Rover

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around. I don't have much time, so I don't think I should make a big long statement. Thanks for the reviews; you guys are my inspiration. School sucks, although you probably knew that already. We were supposed to get lockers, since our school is brand new, but they didn't come today. They were the wrong color, so they had to send them back. I would've taken a PINK one, if it meant transferring books from school, to my mom's house, to school, to my dad's house, and all over again, and that's my least favorite color. So we have to wait another week. I hate business, it always goes wrong. Yada, yada, yada.**

**I'm babysitting my little brother, but he won't do his homework, because he hates math. Seriously, I got all of the smarts genes, and athletic genes, but he got the high voice, which will eventually change as he gets older, so that sucks. Do you wanna know how many windows have actually cracked from me _tying _to hit the high notes? Three or four, so I'm in about 28 years of bad luck right there, then if you count the fact that I'm born on October 13, Friday the 13th, then you have a lifetime of bad luck, but you get used to it. **

**Without further ado. . .**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Robin stared into the shocked eyes of his friends, or acquaintances, whatever. They weren't as much surprised by seeing him, as they were seeing his condition. Rain began to fell harder and harder, but they hardly noticed it.

The leader's eyes could barely stay open, as his eyelids got heavier. He dropped to his knees, too exhausted to stand anymore. Cyborg and Starfire rushed to his side, while B.B. and Rae stayed behind. The green changeling bent down, picking up Raven's dirty scoop of ice cream. He placed it on the cone, and ran of Robin. She tossed the mud covered treat behind her, and joined the others.

Cyborg hoisted him onto his metal shoulders, and turned to leave. The others immediately followed, trying to help in anyway possible. And so, they began the long trek to the tower, with the injured Robin out like a light.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Everything was black and white when he came to. He recognized the familiar features of the infirmary, and realized that he was back in the tower. He looked down, noting his red paws, with a cast around one. He attempted to move it, but the pain grew immensely strong.

Raven was sitting in a chair in the corner, reading a magazine. He turned at the sound of the door opening, as Cyborg walked in with a glass of water. The half robot smiled as he saw the weary mutt awake.

"How ya feeling, man? You must of taken on Slade or something, cause you look worse than Beast Boy when I turned him brown."

Robin put his head back on the pillow, letting out a pathetic whine. _Does he really have to ask? I'm sitting here, full of pain and regret, and he asks how I'm doing. I'm fine, really, just a broken arm and various scrapes and bruises. _

Raven looked up from the pages of her book, which she was engrossed in. "I think you should let him out of here. He's been in this childish excuse for an infirmary for three days."

"As long as he doesn't go outside or put much pressure on his left arm, or paw, he should be fine. Get him back in here in an hour or so though."

The red dog happily jumped from the bed, careful of his injury. Raven opened the door and let him out. Robin limped down the familiar halls of the tower. He stopped in front of his room, and gently pawed on the door.

It opened it, and he entered, jumping on his bed. He ran out, dashing through down the hall. Raven was right on his tail, struggling to keep up. Out of breath, she stopped.

"Hey Fido! You're supposed to take it easy. You're hurt. Do you even know what that means? No work, no play, you sit on the couch and watch TV, while swallowing tons of junk. You can't run, you'll hurt yourself!"

He stopped, and waited for her to catch up to him. His tail gently wagged, and they _slowly _made their way to the main room, with Raven babbling like an idiot, and Robin listening like a student in grade school.

"So, for lunch, instead of your normal whatever, I went out and got you a little something." A grin spread across his hairy face, his tail goin' ninety to nothin'. She entered the kitchen, with him following behind.

Raven bent down, and reached into one of the cabinets. Robin's ears perked up at the sound of something rustling. She pulled out a big bag of dog food. His facial expression changed, as his eyes rolled.

She laughed hysterically, then, opened the fridge. This time her hand came back with a can of Alpo. He stared at the beef flavored snack, a mad look in his eyes. She shrugged, wondering why he wasn't laughing.

"I have dog bones too, if you want those," she declared. Robin turned and got up on the couch. She sat beside him, ruffling thee red ears that had once been interested in the snack that she had to offer. She leaned forward to reach for the remote.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Raven began to flip channels, stopping on the movie Lassie. Robin shot her a death glare. "What? You can't blame me for this! It's not like I knew this was on!"

His expression lightened, as she began to giggle softly. She continued flipping, a wide smile on her face. He rested his head on his paws, satisfied with the program that she had changed to. He stared down at the cast, noticing his other paw. It was glowing like his hand had done before.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, deciding that he would worry about it later. He hid the limb from Raven by putting his ear in front of it, so she would not have to worry for him. He would wait until his arm healed, but for now, he would just kick back and relax.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Yay for Raven and Robin. I figured that he needed a break after all he'd been through, so who other than to comfort him than Raven? Yes I do support the couple, so sorry if you were expecting otherwise. I'm not a big fan of Starfire, mainly cause I don't understand her. She's, well, let's just say she's beyond explanation.**

**I didn't want to put her in this chappie, mostly cause I can't write about her or make her speak without something going wrong. So I'll leave the mustard-gobbling alien for later. Maybe with practice I'll be able to focus on her a lot more, but I'm not really looking forward to that, no offense.**

**About the chapter name, he's a dog and he's red, so what better name than mine! Ha ha. **

**I think I'll update very soon, but don't expect a long chapter, cause I'm switching between two ideas, so this will get complicated. Ha ha, specially with school up and running. Cyaz later!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	11. Power Problems

**No school today, well for me at least. Ha ha. I'm home alone, so here's the early update! Well, besides my dog, Flitty, but she's another story, for another day. **

**Phantom Moon: Yeah, neither do I, hint this chapter. Eh, you'll see! Thanks for the review.**

**Delirium24: Heh, thanks. Ha ha. Robin/Raven fan, huh? You're not alone, trust me! Ha ha, thanks, and enjoy this chapter. Not really Raven/Robin focused though, sorry! **

**Kirara-so-cute: Okay, okay, I'll try. Don't expect much talking though, cause I'm still trying to master that. Yeah, I read it, it was funny! Update soon, kay?**

**Fallen Angel561: . . . ha ha. **

**Gilraen Luinwe: Yeah, I thought you'd like that. I don't know why, I guess I just like the dog form the best. Not really a cat person, he's already a bird, powers or no powers, and can you imagine a polar bear walking around the tower? Plus I like it when he and Raven have those moments, puppy moments as you called them, so you asked and I delivered. Next time be more specific! Just kidding:p. **

**xcloudx: Well, he was hurt, so heal, be mad at him later, or something like that. Don't feel bad if you didn't get that, cause I didn't even get it. Ha ha. **

**Kakiya: Don't worry, I don't do a lot of things because of laziness, so you're not the only one affected by it! Yeah, and I whole-heartedly agree with you, they were meant for each other. Why would they have those names? If Robin and Starfire were meant for each other, they'd have similar names, but they don't, so that's good. Ha ha. Thanks for the review. You can review for this chapter too, or are you too lazy? Just kidding:p.**

**Without further ado, I have to get a new punch line thinging.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A week passed, with Robin still in the tower. His friends hadn't confronted yet, but he wasn't looking forward to it. _He _was the one who was supposed to interrogate, not them.

Most of his bruises and cuts had healed, and thanks to Raven, his arm was getting better everyday.

He now stayed in his room instead of the infirmary. Everything was in the place it had been in before he left it. Clothes were sprawled across the floor, accompanied by various crime files that he had been working on.

The holes in the walls were repaired, but still visible form the inside. Cyborg had been working overtime, and it was all for him. Robin felt like a king, who had servants wait on him hand and foot.

He fell on his unmade bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew the Titans had fixed the control, and everything could return to normal. Still, he wasn't sure about giving up his powers.

Ever since he got them, he had grown attached. Handing them over without question just seemed wrong. A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts.

He got up and opened the door. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood in front of him, with their hands behind their backs. Each had a huge smile on their face. Starfire were behind them, with an equally wide grin.

"Robin, since you've been feeling better lately, we were thinking you could play a game of Stank Ball with us. It's uneven teams, and we need another player."

Beast Boy ceased to smile, and he crossed his arms. "Yeah, and Raven almost killed me when I asked her to play. She's been in one of those moods lately. I don't know what's going on."

Robin scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a nice way to say no. He was easily interrupted when Starfire made her way in front of the other boys.

"Please Friend Robin, engage in the tossing of the ball of stank."

Cy brought the ball from behind him. The smell made Robin's eyes water. He could see that a fresh layer of BB's dirty socks had been added. He pinched his nose, making sure the odor of the sweaty footwear had been sealed off from him.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me stuff cotton balls up my nose first."

The game began, Starfire and Robin vs. Cyborg and Beast Boy. They chased each other around the tower, trying to get out of range. The other team was coming at the masked leader.

He dodged into the main room, hoping to not get caught. He hid behind the couch, and evil grin on his face. The swish of the doors got his attention. He ducked lower, trying to be invisible.

"They'd never find you in here. You're feet are only sticking out from behind the sofa."

Raven's voice made him jump. He stood see she was sitting on the couch cushion, the remote in hand.

"Thanks for the idea. Why aren't you playing?"

"I don't do. . ."

"STANK BALL!"

She shot a glance at Robin, seeing the pile of moldy socks and underwear in his face. He peeled it from his skin, trying to recuperate from the blow. This ended the game, with BB and Cy as the winners.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Robin retreated to his room to wash his face. Not even soap made the smell fade. Another soft knock interrupted him. Raven was leaning against the doorframe, patiently waiting for him. He was drying his face with a towel, but she began to talk anyway.

"Something's up. Ever since you left the streets, more crimes have been occurring, and we have no way to stop them. The stench of evil is growing stronger, I can smell it."

"Oh, you mean this?"

Robin removed the cloth form his face, letting the remaining odor poison the air around. Raven covered her nose and coughed.

"Yeah, maybe that's it. Well, if evil is Beast Boy's socks, then that is definitely what I was talking about."

She gave a little chuckle and he joined in. She gestured for him to follow her. "Dinner's ready. You better come down before the 'Green Goblin" gobbles it all down. About the smell, you might want to try tomato juice."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

For they had spaghetti with meatballs, and ones made of tofu for Beast Boy. They each served themselves, and began eating. Robin stared down at his hands, which he had forgotten to clean. He got and washed them with soap, bubbles rising from the sink. It was then that the glowing began to start up.

Panicking, he jammed his hands into the pile of spaghetti that was sitting on the table. Everyone stared at him, noodles falling from their forks.

"Is there some reason why you're hands are in our dinner, Robin?" Cyborg calmly asked, trying to keep his cool. "If not, can you please take them out so we can at least try to have a civilized meal?"

He removed his hands, exposing the yellow and black orbs that were surrounding them. They gasped simultaneously, both of the girls recognizing their powers. He averted his gaze from the others, trying to ignore their shrieks.

Cyborg took him into the infirmary, after cleaning sauce off of his hands. "It looks like there's an inner war going on in you, between Raven and Starfire's powers. One of them will eventually win, and the other will return to its original owner. You should be fine."

The doors slid open and Beast Boy appeared, out of breath. "Raven, it's. . .Raven," he said in between breaths. "She fainted."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Not too big of a cliffie was it? Well, I have a history report due tomorrow, and I haven't even started on it, so this seemed like a good ending place. Ha ha. Hope you liked it. **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	12. Dimming

**So, today, I'm like overly exhausted. I went to Soak City with my friend. It was cool. They had a new slide there, so that was fun. I got charred, and he didn't get burned at all. So, that sucks. Ha ha. Here is goes. **

**rahkshi500: Yeah, sorry. I've been looking forward to the next chapter. It sounds really funny. I'll read it once I'm done with this, I promise! Ha ha, thanks for the review! **

**Purple-puff: No, cause you haven't read all of the chapters! Duh! You're such an idiot. J/k. See you at school. Speaking of school, I have Algebra to do. Uhhh, I can always do it later right? Right?**

**Fallen Angel561: Uh, sure; if you want. It'll help me write the story _you _want it. All of the ideas I've gotten, I've used. So if you have any, I'd appreciate it. Ha ha. Come on, do your worst! **

**Gilraen Luinwe: Yes Master. Lol. Wow, a red polar bear, that would be weird. Yeah, I read your lecture, but Science confuses me, so if I miss something, correct me. Well, she figured no powers, no meditation needed. Of course I don't think she's lost her powers before, besides Switched, but she was busy with Star's powers, so I just kinda made it up. Yes, something will get blown up, just think of a big KABOOM! Yeah, I know. I did that before, and it felt really good, so I just put it in that chapter. Spaghetti is slippery though, so take caution. I'll try my hardest, and if you do end up giving me a lecture, just don't let it be about Science Fiction. Please! Well, you can tell your CRAZED-FLYING-SQUIRREL-MONKEY HYBRIDS to chill cause here's the update! Ha ha!**

**Kirara-so-cute: Yeah, thanks, I got enough, "IF YOU DON'T UPDATE SOON. . . ." threats, so I didn't need another one. I chickened out, hoping no one would track me down and actually fulfill their threat. Ha ha. Here we are with an update, so YOU CAN'T HURT ME, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA! Ha ha! Enjoy!**

**Jen: Nice name, specially cause I have the same one! Ha ha. Well, it's kinda like Apprentice 1 & 2. THEY weren't really mad at him, or was that just my imagination? Well. . . . .HE has to choose to give his powers back, and if the others try to intervene, they'll lose his trust. You'll see, he'll do something else to tick 'em off. So unless they wanted to live like regular Joes for the rest of their life, open arms is a good thing.**

**xcloudx: Neither could I! Now we don't have to wait anymore! Yay! Ha ha.**

**Phantom Moon: Uh-oh is right. Uh-oh I haven't planned anything for this chapter. I'm just gonna wing it. Hope this is soon enough! A day later! **

**Delirium24: _Very_ nice review! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Ha ha, ha, without further ado, yada, yada, yada.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The glass in Cyborg's hand fell, breaking as it hit the floor. Water spread across the tile, as the half robot ran out the door. Robin jumped from the bed he had been sitting on, to go help his friends.

As his feet touched the ground, pain shot through his body. A headache tortured his brain with immense pain. He fell to his knees, with his hands on his head. Water soaked through the bottom half of his pants.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Raven was completely knocked out, her body lying in Starfire's arms. The orange-skinned alien was desperate to awaken her friend. She yelled at her, shook her, but nothing worked.

"Please friend, awaken!" she screamed.

Tears began to form in her eyes. Beast Boy and Cyborg entered into the main room, running towards the Tamaranian.

"She's out cold. I wonder what the cause was," Cy panted. He put two metal fingers against her neck, searching for a pulse. "Got a beat. It's slow, but strong. Raven's alive, barely."

"Ah man, this is bad. When Robin gets here, he's not gonna be happy. Dude, where is he anyways?"

"Probably back in the infirmary. Go check on him BB."

The green changeling ran as fast as he could. _This would be why I love morphing into a cheetah. Running isn't a problem, and I can go as fast as I want. Now, I actually get tired and have to go very slowly. _

He walked through the door, seeing Robin on the floor. His hands were surrounded by a black aura. _Okay, as long as I don't make him mad, we should be fine. I tick Raven off all the time, and she almost blows up the city. Imagine what Robin could do. _He knelt down beside the leader, thinking of a way to help.

"Beast Boy, get away. Please, I don't want to hurt you." His silent words reach the green youth's pointed ears (which I love SO much!). He slowly backed away, trying to heed the warning.

"Robin, talk to me dude. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"What does is look like? GET out of here!"

"Why? I'm not gonna leave you man. You're my friend. I can't leave. I won't."

Anger welled up inside Robin. The more fury he felt, the more the aura around his hands spread. Soon, the whole room was encased in black, as Robin's screams echoed through the tower.

Despite the warning, Beast Boy stayed where he was. His eyes were fixed on his friend. He saw the pain that he was feeling. He saw anger and destruction.

The lights over his head exploded, along with the rest in the tower. With nothing but darkness surrounding him, Beast Boy couldn't see anything. He heard the sounds of medical equipment falling to the floor. The bed beside him tipped over, barely missing him. A scalpel that had been on the counter shifted, tearing through the skin on his cheek.

Just as fast as it had come, the anger inside Robin disappeared, along with his body. The changeling fell to the floor, relieved. He felt the blood from his wound trickle down his face. A drop fell from his cheek, landing on the ground. He didn't move though. He waited patiently for his friends to come.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The whole tower was shaking. Pieces from the ceiling came crashing down on the others. With Raven unconscious, Starfire scared out of her mind, and Cyborg trying to figure out why **_his _**tower was being blown to bits, everything grew quiet.

Starfire's shrieks broke the silence. Her body was trembling. She couldn't take it anymore. Robin was nowhere to be found, Beast Boy, who had originally gone to look for the leader, hadn't shown up in at least thirty minutes, and all the of the confusion didn't help any.

Raven stirred in her arms. Her eyes flickered open, as her breathing became heavy. She began to speak, but a cough interrupted her words. Cyborg got to his feet.

"Star, I'm gonna go check out where B.B. and Robin went to. Think you can stay here for a while?"

The alien lightly nodded, trying to dry her eyes. The half robot exited the room, and just like that, their only source of protection left them. Lightning flashed through the sky, lighting up the city, while another clap of thunder swallowed Raven's moans.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The cold tile soothed Beast Boy's hot face. His blood mingled with the water on the floor, forming a pink liquid. He could hear the distant sounds of metal against the carpet.

He waited, knowing that Cyborg would show soon. He heard rustling in the room next to him. Soon, his metal-coated friend was at his side. He breathed a sigh of relief, as Cy helped support his unsteady body.

"Where's Robin?" Lightning made his metal limbs glisten in the dark. His expression was filled with worry, and so was Beast Boy's.

"Cy, I wish I knew," he groaned.

Cyborg followed his gaze, his eyes looking out towards the city. Rain blurred the windows, but their visual was good enough. Robin was out there somewhere, in need of friendship and comfort. They'd give him that, if they ever found him in that confused world called Jump.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Starfire helped Raven to the couch, letting her rest. She paced across the floor, eyeing the Puppet King's control. From the other side of the room, she could see the blue light on it dim. It soon flickered out.

She gasped, quickly stuffed the device into a nearby cupboard, to hide it from her friends. Raven looked up from her position, hearing the shriek. She rolled her eyes, and laid back down, in an attempt to sleep. _Of course, if she keeps screaming like that, I'll never sleep._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Water splashed up from puddles, as Robin's feet pumped through the deserted streets. Rain showered down on him, but he continued. His foot caught in a pothole, sending his body to the ground.

He spat gravel out of his mouth, getting up from the sand covered asphalt. He looked back at the tower, knowing he'd left his friends once again.

_Beast Boy is probably the most shocked, after my little "display" back there. Cyborg, most likely trying to figure everything out, like I always did. Starfire's wondering why this is all happening and why everyone can't get along. She doesn't really catch on all that quickly, but she's handy when you need her. Raven . . . last time I saw her she was sitting next to me on the couch. After all that's happened to me, who knows what's going on with her? I just hope she's okay; I hope all of them are okay. _

He gazed at the place he had once called home. As he turned to leave, he could've sworn he saw Raven's thin face pressed against the window, watching him disappear into the storm ahead.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Yada, yada, yada. I don't really have anything "important" to say. I'm watching TV, so that should explain it all! Hee hee. I keep telling myself, 'one more show and then it's time for bed.' Of course that was like three hours ago, so my conscience is mad at me. Ha ha.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	13. Painful Bonds

**Ahhh, I'm just kicking it at home. We have NO homework this weekend, so it's like a vacation. I just finished watching Hide and Seek. It was so awesome! I wanted to watch it with my brother, but he probably would've peed his pants. I would've died to see that. Ha ha. **

**Rahkshi500: I read the last part of your story. It was funny. I can't wait for the third part and your Zatch FanFic. Ha ha, hurry up, I want to read 'em!**

**KakiyaFireraElement: I try to get 'em up as fast as I can. Hope it wasn't _that_** **long of a wait. Ha ha. Here's the next chappie! **

**xcloudx: You always say that! Ha ha, not that I'm complaining. Ha ha. You don't have to anymore! **

**­Wolf-blades-wings: Wow, you share your account? That's cool, I take it you're author 2? Since the first one doesn't like the thought of Raven and Robin together. Sorry, I'm a dedicated fan. **

**Phantom Moon: How could you say that? I'd never take away Raven's powers. That's like a crime! Ha ha. Just kidding. Naw, I didn't take 'em away. Quite the opposite really. The chapter will explain everything. Raven without her powers . . . that'd be weird. shudders at the thought. Ha ha. Enjoy. **

**Kirara-so-cute: Yeah, I know, but it just seemed funny, all the threats and stuff. Raven's fine, so is BB, with the exception of the cut on his face, Robin's leaving, cause, well, I don't want him at the tower for this next chapter, and Starfire always screams, so I really don't think she needs a reason. She can _scream_ though. It hurts my ears, even when the TV's on mute. Ha ha. **

**Delirium24: Thanks . . . I think. **

**You know I could bore you guys to death with a detailed story of my week at school, or I could give you the next chapter. Let me think . . .**

**CAUTION: THINKING MAY CAUSE MASSIVE EXPLOSION. DUCK JUST TO BE SAFE. **

**My head hurts. I'll let you read this, while I go find an Aspirin. **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

All was well with the four Titans. Starfire ad Cyborg had begun to lift weights again, but the half robot was discouraged every time he looked up at the strong alien. Raven came out of her room more often, just to throw some sarcastic remarks at Beast Boy. The green changeling was sprawled across his bed all day, with drool trickling from his mouth.

His arms were wrapped around a pillow, his lips puckered as if to kiss the bag of feathers. His thumbs were twiddling as his dream of playing Mega Monkeys 5. The beeping of his video game he played the night before awakened him.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, with the other wiping his wet mouth. His feet carried him over to his mirror, and his mouth hit the floor. The cut from a few days ago had scabbed, and could be visible from a mile away.

"Aw man! Look at the size of this thing! Stupid scar. I tell the ladies it was a shark bite."

Beast Boy's smile faded as he realized Raven was standing in the doorway. He turned around and began to whistle, pretending that nothing had happened. She rolled her eyes, and continued down the hall.

"And he calls himself a player."

Raven made it to her room, and closed the door behind her. Ever since Robin had been here, she had begun to feel different. She was constantly about, and her energy had skyrocketed. She threw herself on her bed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get some sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The infamous Control Freak was on a rampage, trying to take over the world from his television set. His remote had brought many characters from various shows, such as the creature from Jones Lake, Seven-Gorn-Seven, and the Offworld Outlaw.

Robin was immediately on the case. Since he had been running his whole life, this time didn't shake him as much as the others. Fighting crime was his life, and he would do it with, or without, friends by his side.

His sonic cannon split the ground ahead, shaking the fat couch potato and his evil minions. He whirled around, staring straight into the white glass of Robin's mask. A smile crept upon his face, as he gestured for the masked teen to attack.

Robin's leg aimed for the head covered in an orange mane. Instead of colliding with the enemy, he felt a hand embrace his ankle. Soon he found himself being spun around in the air.

Suddenly he was let go, and sent flying into a streetlight. It exploded, and hundreds of cars below crashed, backing up traffic for miles. His body fell to the ground, making a permanent dent in the sidewalk.

Control Freak laughed, patiently waiting for the fallen hero to arise. It took awhile but he got up, slowly. Beneath his mask, his eyes glowed yellow and so did the orbs around his hands.

Smoke clouded the streets as a barrage of robbolts fell upon the villain. When the yelling of his opponent couldn't be heard anymore, Robin ceased his attack.

He morphed into a wolf, and searched the area. The smoke stung his eyes, but he pressed on. Robin gazed around at the damage he had caused. The whole street was in pieces and unleveled. His growl ran though the streets of Jump.

Somewhere in this place was Control Freak, and he had to put a stop to him. He jumped from a piece of concrete to another. Between to clumps of asphalt was the orange haired freak.

Robin morphed back into his human for and stood over his enemy. _One more blow should do it. _

He raised his hands above his head. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The explosion cleared the smoke, but hit Control Freak straight in the face. Pieces of gravel hit Robin's face, but his didn't even wince. He sighed, as he got ready to drag the fat man off to jail. _Another one down. Why don't I just eliminate all evil while I'm at it?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Raven bolted upright as pain surged through her body. A scream escaped from her lips as she realized that a black aura had surrounded her hands. Tears fell, as the pain grew immensely strong.

Starfire happened to be walking by her room at the time, and had heard her cries for help. She rushed in to see what was taking place. Her eyes were immediately glued to Raven's face, as she saw the tiny drops of water fall onto her bed sheets.

She yelled for Cyborg, as she ran over to Raven's bedside. The half robot grabbed her body and ran for the infirmary. He laid her on one of the beds as looked into her closing eyes.

"It'll be okay Raven, just hang in there." The sight of his worried face was the last thing that she saw before everything faded into a black abyss.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Robin had been fighting crime all day, non-stop. He hated to complain, but even he couldn't deny that he was exhausted, he feet ached, and he would collapse any moment. He gazed behind him, just to get an up close view at the tower.

Painful memories flashed through his head and he longed to know if he would ever get to fight beside his friends again. He fished through his belt, and his hand enclosed around a circular object.

He pulled it from his belt, to reveal one of his exploding discs. He let his fingers scan the sharp edges. He hadn't seen one of these since Raven exploded it on accident and he hadn't used one in. . . let's just save time and say it had been about three months.

He put the weapon back in its place and wouldn't bring it out until he needed it, which would be another long period of time.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Dude, Raven, are you okay? You've been sleeping for a week."

A blurry version of Beast Boy's face appeared before Raven. Her head was still hurting and the world around her was spinning.

"A week?" she managed to ask.

He began to laugh hysterically, but it soon stopped when Raven shot him a death glare. Fear welled up in his eyes, and his facial expression quickly changed.

"You keep joking around like that, Grass Stain I'll tear that scab right off your little green face."

He backed away, as she resumed her position against a mountain of pillows. Cyborg was in the corner, laughing his head off as Beast Boy ran behind him for shelter.

"He's only messing with you, Rae. You've only been unconscious for about two days. Nothing that big."

Her eyes shifted from the cowering youth, to the muscular robot. "So, what's wrong with me?"

He got up from the chair he was sitting in, and came over to Raven's bed. She sat up, waiting for him to speak.

"It's you and Robin, your bond, and your powers. Your bond with him has always been there, but it hasn't been a problem, till today. When he came back here, your powers erupted from his body, possibly from lack of meditation. Ever since then, they've lurked in your body, undetected. Now, since you and Robin share them, whenever one of you uses them, the other get their energy drained. This bond you guys have is causing this pain, and, if enough power is used, it's possible that one of you will die."

Raven's eyes shut at the thought. The bond was important to her, and had always been there. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She sat there like a child, wishing that this had never happen.

They needed to let Robin know the severity of the situation. Even if they could get the message to him in time, there was no way she'd get back all of her power. It would stay forever in Robin, and he'd have to use them sometime.

Both of them had to, but the biggest question was who would go first?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sweet, that just made my day. Not that it hasn't been good or anything. Hope you liked it, I know I did. It will get _somewhat happier_ in the next few chapters. Until then, I'll stick with the cliffies, and getting yelled at for leaving you hanging like this. Ha ha. Until next time,**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	14. Doubts

**Ugh, I've been sick for almost a week, so cut me some slack, kay? Anyways, was it just me, or did the new Teen Titans episode have like no plot whatsoever? The other episodes were a lot better. And I was expecting this big action packed thing with a plot. Ha ha. **

**I figured I should update once I got better, or you guys would rip my head off. So, for my sake, I've given you this. Ha ha. So enjoy.**

**KakiyaFireraElement: Okay, Okay, OKAY! Ha ha, you'll find out soon, I guarantee that. Ha ha. **

**ashweeee: Thanks, I love reviews just as much, so we're even. Ha ha. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**rahkshi500: Thanks, and yeah I read them. They're so cool! Good job, I'll have to do a Zatch Bell fic too. I have no ideas yet, so stay tuned. Ha ha.**

**Wolf-blades-wings: Ah, that's cool. Most of my friends are for Starfire, so I just I'm just the weird one! But what else is new? Ha ha. I'll read your fics after this; they sound good. **

**Shadowofazarath: Sweet, thanks. Ha ha. Tight username. Here's the next bit for ya!**

**Delirium24: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, okay, just checking to make sure, you know. Ha ha. Hope this chapter's "interesting" too. Ha ha.**

**Kirara-so-cute: Wow, are you serious? Man, I'm faster than that. Ha ha. I couldn't call them "starbolts;" it just wouldn't be right. Well, cliffies are fun cause they just cut off, and it gets people to come back. Like in Bunny Raven, when Mumbo first sucks them into his hat and changes Raven into a rabbit. You won't flip the channel until you know what happens, or at least that's just me. **

**Phantom Moon: Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here till Friday, then I hit the sack and hibernate till January. Ha ha. Too much TV. **

**Yeah, so it's football night, so we're all gathered around the TV watching 22 burly men run around in circles, while 50,000 other people who really need the exercise sit in the stands and watch them. Ha ha. It's fun though. Go Eagles!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The red haired alien lay sprawled across her bed. The days without Robin and all of the drama of this situation had left her quite confused. Her brain ached from the past events as she tried to sort everything out.

After leaving them and taking their powers, Robin had gone off by himself and become a legend. Even now, she could feel herself truly doubting him, like she had done once before, when he was under Slade's control.

Obviously, this time was different, mostly because Robin wasn't being blackmailed by anybody, and was doing this on his own free will. This fact discouraged her even more, and she found herself believing that he would never return.

Her thoughts wandered to the feelings of her friends. She could tell that they were mad at him, furious even, but their care for him exceeded that fury. Starfire longed to be able to share that same feeling, but she couldn't.

She knew Robin would return if he wanted to, but if he had desired to, he would have done so long ago. With so much doubt cluttering her mind, she couldn't tell what was what.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Walking up and down the long streets was tiring Robin fast. His fight with Control Freak was beginning to take its toll. The eminent hero was starting to doubt himself. There was no way he was going to make it like this. The only solution was to go back.

_There must be something different, another option. I'm not going back, not it a million years. I hated being the only one without powers, but as long as I stay out here, these are mine. _With all of the emotion building inside him, a nearby stop sign exploded.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once again, Raven was drained of her energy. She knew the only thing she could do, and she was going to give it a try, no matter what the cost.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mist covered the city, but Robin pressed on. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to go somewhere safe. He could feel the presence of someone else, but he didn't look to see who.

He wandered up an alley, and feel to the ground. He leaned his body against the side of a building, as his eyes scanned his hiding place.

He could here footsteps, and hoped that they were his, echoing off the walls. His wish was trashed, and he listened to the voice of his stalker.

"So, alone are we, Robin? Well, well, you are becoming more like me with each passing day. Hatred for everything that moves, not a friend in the world, and enough power to destroy the city."

"Slade," he whispered. He didn't move, and knew that his adversary wouldn't either. There was no point to fight. He was tired and the fight would be unevenly matched.

"What do you want?"

"Can't an old friend just stop by and say hello?"

"You've never been my friend."

The masked villain turned his back to Robin. "Yes, but has anybody been your friend?" he asked over his shoulder. "The Teen Titans weren't your friends, they were just allies. They followed you, obeyed every order given, and all you could do to thank them was steal their precious powers and leave them. Now does that sound very friendly?"

"Don't talk about them like that." He leapt from his resting position, wrapping his arms around Slade's neck.

The villain easily threw his opponent from his back. He nodded and a hidden smile crept upon his lips, as Robin's hands were surrounded with yellow orbs. He flew up in the air, almost equivalent to the pinnacle of the building, and sent a barrage of robbolts down at his foe.

He lowered himself to the ground, morphed into a wolf, and began searching for Slade through the cloud of smoke. From out of nowhere, a metal boot planted itself in his face.

His arm suddenly became Cyborg's sonic cannon and began firing at everything that moved. Robin gasped as the smoke cleared. There stood Slade, without a scratch on his body. A black aura surrounded his hands, and he mentally thre a nearby dumpster at the masked maniac. He dodged it.

This was no ordinary match, but Robin didn't give up. Still he doubted that he'd even make it through the fight or even see his friends again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Raven rushed passed the stores of Jump City. She fell to the ground as more of her power was drained. She had to get to Robin, had to tell him about their bond. She rose to her feet and her run became a limping walk. She would go, but she doubted she'd make it there in one piece.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Yeah, nothing much to say, just glad I finally updated. Hope you liked it. I'm going to take some more medicine, the horror. Later!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	15. Much To Learn

**Sorry if this isn't the longest chapter ever, but we just got back from camping, and I'm exausted. So, enjoy this one. **

**ashweeee: Okay, well here's your update, can I keep my head? It's kinda important to me, even if I don't use it much. Ha ha. Enjoy.**

**Purple-puff: Yeah, yeah, whatever, you're just lucky that you got Rave Master 15 and 16. I'm holding my InuYasha comics hostage! I'll never let them go! No! Yeah, I'm weird, I know. **

**KakiyaFireraElement: Naw, Raven will die before that happens. Or maybe I should just end the story right now, eh? Ha ha. Yeah, I'm impatient too, so I'll give 'em back fast so you don't have to wait too long. Thanks for the idea. I was planning to do something else, but I could use that. Eh, we'll see what happens. Thanks again!**

**rahkshi500: Hey what's up? Yeah, I know, I've been keeping up with your stories, just my computer won't let me review any stories. But, I still love Andrew, he's so cool! Who's playing Shrek? And do you have someone taking Donkey's place? He's really funny. Ha ha. I'll have to read that next. Yeah, I've been waiting for like ever! The return of Crane! Hooray! Can't wait, I'll do some reading after I put this one up. Talk to you later Dude!**

**Wolf-blades-wings: 'How Long Is Forever?' Ha ha, I just saw that one, so I had to ask you. Thanks for the review, I'll get these things up faster for you! I'm very impatient, so I know how you feel! Enjoy!**

**Phantom Moon: Whoa, OKAY! Ha ha, well at least you didn't threaten me like some people! Ha ha, enjoy this one!**

**Delirium24: Ha ha, you always say that. But even if it is only one word, I still thank you for the review!**

**Kirara-so-cute: Thanks, and I'm all better now, so thanks! Yeah, I to debate if I wanted Raven to go through with that, but the story needs it, and you'll see why soon. Thanks, and this one's for you!  
**

**Okay, now on with the show.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You still have much to learn, Robin. Imagine what you could have been like if you had only accepted my offer and become my apprentice."

He threw another punch that landed in Robin's chest. Small drops of blood fell from the corner of his lip. Sweat stung his face, but he couldn't give up now.

He finally had powers that he could call his own, and if he lost it would only prove his need of more training.

Despite Slade's strength, Robin continued to use his powers against his opponent, determined to win.

Inside his head, Robin was confident, but the past events with Slade still lurked his memory. The fight wasn't what mattered. It was strength, and Robin definitely had an advantage, but still he was being defeated.

_I can do this; it's only Slade. How hard can this be? I've beaten him once, so I can do it again. _

He continued to repeat this in his head, ignoring the fact that he had only won because of his teammates, or whatever he considered them to be now. His rebellious thoughts remained on them.

Robin could lie to himself all he wanted, but it would be a crime to deny his missing his friends. The few victories that he had had against Slade were rare, and even rarer when he was without his team.

Slade's fists were continuously connecting with his chest and face, as his thoughts roamed the past. Not even Robin could admit his definite loss in this battle. He spat out a mixture of saliva and blood, as he tried to catch his breath.

He stood tall, ignoring his current injuries that ravaged his body. Beneath his mask, his eyes gleamed, now a bright yellow.

A war cry escaped from his lips as he lunged forward, a few feet off the ground. A barrage of robbolts rained down in Slade's direction.

Robin's arm had changed into the eminent sonic cannon, hidden behind his back. He was prepared for anything, or so he thought.

His adversary lurched from the smoke. Startled, Robin aimed his mechanical limb upward, but before he could unleash a beam of vengeance, the unthinkable happened.

Slade's arm extended at a fast rate, and collided with Robin's. His fist plowed through metal and a cry rang out through the street.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was a voice, Robin's voice. Raven fought against her conscience, and pressed on, hoping she could get to Robin in time, for she knew that his cry for help only came so often.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

An evil cackle was released as the "invincible hero" lay on the ground. The skin on his arm was split down the middle. His white bone was exposed and endless amounts of blood leaked from his injury.

His face rapidly grew pale. The hidden eyes closed in defeat, and refused to open once more. It was over. Slade was still stronger, even with Robin's powers.

His fist pounded the ground, denying his evident loss. Still, Robin wasn't one to give up easily. His voice cracked as he attempted to speak. He ignored Slade's taunting comments that were slowly diminishing his confidence.

"There's nothing you can do, Robin. You lost. You came in second, always behind me, and that's how it will always be. You're a loser, and I'm clearly the best."

The spiky haired head shook in denial. Slade's voice drowned out his whispered words: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A semi truck parked on a nearby curb was mentally lifted high above Slade's head. He continued to speak his acerbic opinion, but Robin ignored him, and felt a smile creep upon his lips. The black aura around his hands had passed unnoticed.

His eyes widened behind his mask. This was the end. His was about to get rid of  
Slade, and this time for good.

No more taunting voices, cryptic clues to unscramble, or purposely-left trails that seemed to lead to nothing at all.

He had once thought that Slade was gone for good, but this feeling only lasted for so long. Soon, he became haunted with Slade's presence, and found nothing to be there. He had been brought back to the land of the living and given his skin and blood that ran through his veins.

This obsession was about to vanish, as Robin watched Slade squirm under the

pressure of the bus. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that his enemy had moved closer to him.

Their faces were about two inches apart, Slade's visible eye scanning Robin's confused expression. Robin shuddered as Slade's breath reached his face, through the tiny slits in his mask.

"I can tear the mask right off you face this very second," Robin growled.

"Likewise," came the retort. "Besides, you would only be proving that you are the same type of ruthless person I am."

Robin muttered something under his breath, but it was lost in the moans of the wind. He eyed the dumpster that was still in his possession. It was time.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ . . . . . . . . I need to sleep, hope you enjoyed this one, and if not, tell me why so I can make it better for you and for me too. Thanks to all of you guys, you rule!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	16. Only One Way

**Yeah, it's my birthday! I'm finally 13! I'm planning on finishing this one today, so stay with me, I have a lot of ideas, and this should be the longest chappie of them all, so here we go. Ha ha. **

**ashweeee: Thanks, I'd like to keep it! Here you go, do I get to keep my head? **

**Phantom Moon: Getting interested, are we? I'll have mercy, and let you find out, and not bother you too much with a long message. Ha ha, enjoy!**

**Wolf-blades-wings: Oh, sorry. Yeah, I though I had gone a little overboard on that. Sorry if I grossed you out. Naw, you weren't begging. If you live with a brother like mine, other peoples' requests are nothing to me. I'll ease up for you. **

**Delirium24: Yeah! More words! Ha ha. Twelve of 'em. Ha ha. Thanks again, especially for the extra eleven words. Ha ha, enjoy this one! I hope it's _interesting _enough for you!**

**Gilraen Luinwe: It's okay, get that a lot, but I love my cliffies so much. Thanks, I pay a lot of attention to 'em in the show. I had just watched the Apprentice episodes, so I was in the mood to add Slade to the mix. Yeah, I know, but it's for a good reason, and Raven is acting more like me in the morning, so I know how slow she is, and I did that on purpose. Wow, um thanks, don't get that a lot. Ha ha. And this still is my first fic, so hopefully I'll get better. Yeah, Raven's awesome, and I was kinda debating over the whole power drainage thing. That was kinda my plan from the beginning, but it's so simple, I need to spice it up a bit. Naw, sometimes rambling is good, and I get ideas from random thoughts, so random rambling is great to me! And I like long reviews, so ramble away. Ha ha. Talk to you soon. **

**Kirara-so-cute: I was so thinking the same thing when the idea came to mind, but injuries aren't so bad when it comes to Robin, if you count out the whole Larry Incident. It's part of the superhero profile, a risk they have to take, don't ya think? I won't kick Slade off yet, I'll make him die, slowly and painfully. How's that? Ha ha. **

**Purple-puff: Of course I won't, you know me. You won't get those books unless I get something in return. Like . . . MONEY! I like MONEY! Ha ha. Oh and Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, You look like a Chango! Happy Birthday to you! Ha ha, see ya tomorrow, Kerra!**

**Here we go, this one should be very long. Wish me luck!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Raven was about to give; anything was better than this. Pain shook her whole body, causing her to continuously stop to catch her breath. She slowly picked up her foot, and placed it in front of her other one. She had been doing this continually, but the progress was slow and she hadn't gone far.

She was soaked to the bone, for the light drizzle had decided to fall harder and faster than ever. Strands of her lavender hair were plastered to her thin face.

Raven stopped, feeling yet another portion of her energy being drained. The shock threw her to the ground.

She spat out grains of sand that had invaded her mouth. The pain inside her grew immensely strong. _Is this it? _she wondered, but as she began to thin to herself, another feeling crept over her.

She could feel something deep within, past the pain and all its effects. It was weak, but it was still there; it had been all the time. As she slowly grew weaker, the sensation became stronger, and once again she could feel it; she could feel him.

The bond had been retied, but who knew what could cut it again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Robin's face had grown paler with each passing second. His uniform was stained and his arm endlessly ached. His control over the semi truck was weakening, and he realized that he was sitting in a pool of his own blood.

It was now or never. He wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. He had to do it; he had to kill Slade.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Raven rounded another corner of the labyrinth called Jump. She had been around many and through countless streets, but this corner seemed different from the rest.

It was pitch black, but the slightest amount of light could be seen, like the light at the end of a tunnel. Raven's conscience struggled to convince her to turn back, but she fought violently until she won the battle.

She stumbled forward, as the light that had previously guided her seemed to fade with each step. She moved blindly, dodging all sorts of junk.

Her foot lodged between the uneven asphalt, sending her into a puddle of water. Her heavily soaked clothes absorbed the liquid instantly.

She extended a hand and felt the path ahead. The once flat trail had now become mountainous. It was like a battlefield, one that had been disturbed by some sort of bomb. She couldn't think about it now though, she didn't have the time and with the clock ticking, she couldn't waste a second.

She carefully crawled over the rubble, trying to avoid getting injured as much as possible.

She was so confidently focused that she didn't realize that her strength was little by little returning, and the bond that she and Robin had shared was dying out.

She had to get to him, before their time was up, and who knew what would happen after the time expired.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Raven's feet moved swiftly down the alleyway, as they went through liquid that remained on the ground. She looked down, noticing that her shoes were turning into a violet color.

She bent down, brushing a finger through the fluid. It instantly turned red. She gasped and she realized that it wasn't water; it was much, much thicker.

Blood. Robin's blood.

No doubt about it.

She ran faster toward the dim light at the end of the alley. What she saw was nothing like she suspected.

Slade, Robin, her powers, a semi truck. The world was spinning around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Robin," her voice cracked. She immediately saw his arm and wanted to help, but the mask on Slade's face made her stay put. How that mask had haunted Robin, caused him so much pain.

This wasn't the time to think about Robin's pain though. She needed to worry about her own.

"You can't use my powers, Robin." She could barely manage a whisper, but he turned, as if to know exactly what she meant. But he didn't.

No one could, for if he did understand what she was saying, he would have not reacted in such a way.

_"Raven," _she could hear his voice in her mind. _"I have to kill him. This is my only chance. He won't see it coming."_

_"What about me? My powers? Robin, if you use them you'll kill us both. Let him go, we can track him down."_

He didn't even glance toward her.

_"Please."_

Still nothing.

His face shot a quick look at her, and one last thought reached her mind.

_"I'm sorry, Raven"_

And with that, the semi fell from the sky, shrouding the street in smoke. Raven fell forward, with nothing left to give. Robin saw her, but didn't make a move. If it hadn't been for the smoke, Raven would've noticed it, that single thing that proved all heroes human.

A tear falling from the face of justice, the one that had watched over the city, the one that had always had a weakness, but was never revealed.

He felt the drop fall form his cheek, and realized that the world was going black.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Robin opened his eyes, and glanced around at his surroundings. It was the same alley he had been in, and he was in the same spot. Raven's body had been moved and the semi was lying in the street, dented and smashed.

He got to his feet, observing his arm that had been cleaned and was put in a cast.

The Teen Titans were here; his _friends _were here.

He walked behind the semi, and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy crowded around Raven limp body.

When he got there, he could barely see her chest moving up and down, her breathing heavy and disturbing.

"There's only one way, man." The voice came from the robotic man, who had been examining their friend.

He threw him the cursed controller that had given him the powers. He knew what he had to do, and why.

He switched back through each Titan, giving them their powers back. When he passed through Raven, he could feel her weakness. She was barely alive.

"Robin, thanks." The hoarse voice lasted only a minute, and he saw a glimpse of the amethyst eyes.

Beast Boy and Cyborg loaded her up in the T-car, as Robin wandered back to the truck. Starfire was beside it, searching for something that wasn't there. It never had been.

"And what of Slade?"

"I don't know, Star."

She lifted up the vehicle, only to find nothing under it.

"He got away . . . . ."

Robin stood there in complete shock. Minutes went by, and Starfire left, floating swiftly to Cyborg's baby.

The wind picked up, blowing his cape violently. His hidden eyes were full of hate and failure.

" . . . for now.

But he wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Did you like? Did you hate? I need opinions here people! I'm anxious to hear your response. And I will be making a sequel to this one. It should be up soon. Give me ideas, if you have any. Thanks again, you guys rock!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Rov:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


End file.
